Overwatch: Suzume
by TheMysteriousSecretiveWriter
Summary: Suzume Shimada is the newest hero to join Overwatch; this is her story.
1. Suzume Bio

Hey everyone! Wow I haven't done this in a while, being a university student sucks when you want to write fanfiction, I barely have time to eat, sleep and study sometimes, let alone write.

Anyway… this is my first fanfiction that is based on a game… a game I admit I have never actually played, as I don't have the right game consoles, but I do watch the animated shorts and origin stories on YouTube and I have also read the comics, so I do know about the general story. They seriously need to make a movie, I'm not kidding.

As mentioned before, I am very busy at university now (as I have somehow made it to the third year), meaning that I only plan to do four chapters for this story. The first chapter is this one which will explain who my character is and how she fits into Overwatch universe. The second and third chapters are the origin stories, which will be like the YouTube videos, one will be with Genji speaking and the other my character speaking. Finally, I am intending to do an animated short style story, again like on YouTube, but I haven't started it yet and it may take a little time, so you will all have to be patient.

Now on with the Fanfiction.

* * *

 **Suzume Bio**

Suzume Shimada is the 17-year-old daughter of Genji Shimada. She has a round shaped face, brown eyes and waist length black hair that is styled into a low ponytail that had been dip dyed light green at the ends. Her whole right arm is tattooed with a spiralling Japanese green dragon of the north wind, and the whole of her left arm is tattooed with a flock of small sparrows.

Her normal casual outfit consists of jeans and a vest top, sometimes with a hoodie or warm coat over the top, depending on the weather. When in the field, she wears a white and green ninja suit, the colours representing her father's cybernetic amour. The outfit is sleeveless, leaving her arms exposed, it also has a hood that helps to obscure her face, and sometimes he wears a mask to cover the bottom half of her face.

Her weapon of choice is a Kusarigama, which she carried in a green belt and uses it to summon a green spirit dragon, she also carries a selection of shuriken and kunai.

* * *

In the year 2059, Suzume Shimada is born to a nineteen-year-old Genji Shimada and his wife Hana, whom he had married the previous year in secret, due Hana being a daughter to the head of a clan that was an enemy to the Shimada Clan.

Due to the rivalry between the clans, Genji feared that if his family were to find out that he married Hana, all their lives would be put at risk, but by abandoning the clan, he feared that the other members of the clan would seek out to eliminate Genji for his desertion and discover and kill his family in the process. Genji instead decided to pretend to spend his free time engaging in frivolous pursuits, whilst he was instead helping his wife to raise their only daughter, who was sworn not to reveal who her father was or that her surname was Shimada.

This deception worked until Suzume was eight, when Genji's father passed away. Honzo was then pressured to kill Genji, who refused to work for the clan, due to the fear his secret would be discovered. He did not expect his brother to kill him, nor did he expect to survive the assignation attempt, but luckily doctor Angela Ziegler was able keep Genji alive and he was put through an extensive process of cyberization to save his life, in exchange for Genji agreeing to join Overwatch and help bring down his family's criminal empire. During this period of his life, he decided to cut all contact off with his wife and child, constructing a plan with Commander Morrison to have an Overwatch agent falsely inform his family that he had indeed been killed by his brother. Unbeknownst to Genji, Morrison also ensured that his wife and daughter were financially supported and that Suzume received access to the best education and possibilities that were open for her.

Although not seeing his family did break Genji's heart, he did not want his family to be harmed by any enemies he would surely make as an overwatch agent. He also couldn't bare for his wife and child to see him as a Cyborg, as he struggled for a long time to come to terms with his new state. Even after leaving Overwatch he could not bring himself to return to his family and decided to search the world for meaning, before meeting Zenyatta and being brought to the Shambali temple to try and find inner peace.

Meanwhile, Suzume continued to grow up without her father, leading her and her mother Hana to have a very close bond. Sadly, Hana died when Suzume was fourteen, during a botched robbery attempt, and not wanting to be put into the care system, Suzume ran away from everything she knew, feeling completely lost and alone.

During this time, she met Zenyatta, who sensed that Suzume was unbalanced and not at harmony due to her mother's untimely passing. Although trying to evade Zenyatta at first, Suzume finally agreed to accompany Zenyatta on his journey so she could to try and find peace since her mother's death, which led her to the Shambali temple in Nepal. There she discovered that her father was alive but had been turned into a cyborg after her uncle had unsuccessfully tried to kill him. After reconnecting with her father, Suzume spent the next three years of her life training in martial arts and in meditation and with her father's help, she was able to summon her spiritual dragon.

When she was seventeen, a message was transmitted by an old Overwatch agent gorilla named Wilson, who wanted to recall overwatch. This left Suzume with the hard decision to continue her training in Nepal or join her father who planned to help find remaining Overwatch members to help make a difference in a chaotic world.


	2. SUZUME ORIGIN STORY (Genji Version)

**Hey, this is the first of the origin stories, first up is the Genji version.**

 **Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **SUZUME ORIGIN STORY (Genji Version)**

 **[A 20-year-old fully human Genji playfully throwing his one-year daughter into the air. His daughter is laughing joyfully, and his wife is in the background smiling.]**

"My little sparrow, from the moment you were born I swore that I would keep you safe from the evil that dwells in this world."

 **[Genji watches in disapproval in the background as his father and brother run the Shimada clan]**

"This included those who dwelled within the Shimada clan. I thought that keeping up the disguise of a son with no interest in running the family business, would hide the main truth about why I didn't want any part of that life".

 **[Genji is sat on the floor with his 5-year-old daughter, reading a storybook.]**

"The truth was that your mother was a branded enemy of the Shimada clan and by marrying her and raising a family with her in secret, I had betrayed the clan and was endangering all our lives. If I had abandoned the family clan, like I had originally planned to do, I feared assassins within the clan would seek me out and discover the truth. They would have hurt you and your mother, and I couldn't allow that to happen, that is why our family had to remain a secret. I hoped that by pretending to be something else, someone reckless and irresponsible, I could ensure no harm came to you or your mother, and I could use some of my father's wealth to ensure you were proved for."

 **[Genji is mortally wounded and is being transformed into a cyborg by Overwatch, whilst his eight-year-old daughter is looking out of the window, waiting for her father's return, her mother gently embracing her daughter trying to comfort her.]**

"Little did I know my plan would nearly cost me my life. After Overwatch saved my life by turning me into a cyborg and recruited me into their ranks, I decided it was best that I keep away from you and your mother to protect you from the talon and other organisations who would use you both to get to me."

 **[Images of Suzume growing into a teenager, Suzume at her mother's grave, arriving at the Shambali monastery** **in Nepal with Zenyadtta, and hugging her father for the first time in years.]**

"I am sorry that I have missed watching you grow up, and I'm sorry I wasn't there when your mother passed away, but I am so proud of the person you have become.

 **[Genji is sparing with his teenaged daughter, Genji using his katana and Suzume using a kusarigama.]**

"You are willing to protect the innocent and most vulnerable from the same evil I tried so hard to protect you from. From seeing for myself the person you have become, I now realise that I cannot protect you forever. As your father, I must instead teach you the skills and knowledge to protect yourself when the time comes for you to defend yourself and others."

 **[Genji, Suzume and Zenyadtta are all sitting in a row meditating, Zenyadatta hovering in the air.]**

"Now that we are together again, I vow that until I breath my last breath that I will teach you not only how to protect yourself, but how you can find peace within yourself and how you can experience true harmony."

 **[An old framed photograph picture of young human Genji with his 8-year-old daughter, stands next to a modern framed picture of a cyborg Genji, next to his grown teenaged daughter.]**

"I know that one day you will want to finally to leave the nest and make your own way in life, and I promise that when that day come, I would have helped prepared you to take your first flight."

 **[Last Image is of a hand painted water-coloured green Japanese style dragon, flying next to a sparrow.]**

"My beautiful, little sparrow."


End file.
